


Заседание продолжается

by BraKet



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: «в общем, все умерли» ©





	Заседание продолжается

_Встречу на сегодня я назначил многим  
И не собираюсь прекращать прием  
М. Щербаков_

Обед подходил к концу. Воодушевленные прекрасной едой и выпивкой, гости расслабились, стали шутить и осторожно завязывать поверхностные разговоры. В распахнутые стеклянные двери на террасу доносился умиротворяющий шум прибоя, слышалось уютное тиканье часов. Роджерс вошел в столовую, неся поднос с кофе — превосходным и горячим. Только судья Уоргрейв отказался от угощения, показав жестом на сердце, остальные с радостью принялись за ароматный напиток. 

Стрелки часов показывали двадцать минут десятого, когда последняя пустая чашечка вернулась на поднос, и Роджерс вышел из комнаты. За ним последовал судья Уоргрейв.

Спустя буквально две-три минуты невесть откуда раздался звучный голос:

— Дамы и господа! Прошу тишины!

Гости разом умолкли, начали озираться и переглядываться, гадая, кто отдал этот странный приказ. А голос чеканил, громко, отчетливо:

— Вам предъявляются следующие обвинения...

Застывшие, словно скульптуры, ошеломленные и растерянные, все напряженно слушали перечисление их имен и деяний. Вдруг голос умолк... Чтобы буквально через секунду, не дав никому толком прийти в себя, продолжить после короткого вздоха: 

— Я хотел было спросить, что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание, а потом медленно и изощренно убивать вас по одному... Но стоит ли продолжать этот фарс? Имеет значение лишь торжество правосудия, а не какие-то там игры в угадайку среди преступников. Для осознания неизбежности кары вам хватит и десяти минут. Кофе был отравлен, а подвал внизу холодный и вместительный. Завтра сюда прибывает новая партия закоренелых мерзавцев. Думаю, за пару-тройку недель, которые мне остались, я сумею основательно очистить этот мир от таких, как вы. Приятной вам паники, господа и дамы.


End file.
